RID2: Elita and her Girls
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID 2 Episode 5 Elita 1 and the All Femme team show up. But are the new bots a match for Deathspires wrath?


  
**Episode 5  
Elita and her Girls  
**Note: This fic works better if you picture it Anime Style  
**  
** Koji looked around Autobot HQ and at Optimus Primes form, standing cross-armed in front of the main screen.  
Now that Cryotek has arrived, we've entered a whole new ball game. Optimus said quietly. No longer are we simply toying with Galvatrons foolish schemes for energy, we are dealing with a driving force whose much more cruel and powerful than Galvatron ever was.  
And what exactly are we supposed to do about it? Side Burn asked. We had enough trouble with Galvatron and his gang. But now there's two different sets!  
What do you plan to do Optimus? Koji asked worriedly. I saw the attacks at both power plants on the news. That dragon guy looks tough.  
That's not the half of it. Optimus said quietly. I wish I knew what his agenda really was.  
T-Ais soft voice rang as the small hologram materialized in front of him. I just received word back from Cybertron. Their sending some more troops with the next resupply shipment.  
Optimus sighed. I hate to bring more Autobots into this, but I don't really have a choice. Tell them thank you. When will they arrive?  
In a few days. T-Ai answered promptly.  
Thank you T-Ai.  
Can I watch them come in? Koji asked. I've always wanted to see one of your ships!  
Optimus glanced at Koji, and a hint of a smile appeared in his soft blue eyes. Of course Koji.  
Koji jumped up and shouted happily.  
But now its late. Side Burn? Would you take Koji home?  
Side Burn transformed. Come on Koji, lets head out.  
Koji ran towards the blue viper. Cya Optimus!  
Optimus watched them go and sighed. I wish I could be carefree like that.  
  
I really wish we could find a better place for our HQ. Windsheer grumbled. An abandoned air base just doesn't cut it.  
Quit whining. Skyfire yawned. It'll do better than anything else on this piece of dirt.  
Yeah, but still...   
Windsheer sighed glanced at where the five Seekers were taking pieces of Cryoteks ship and moving them into the air base. Ramjet paused to yell at the four for something, then the combined into Deathspire.  
I kinda wish we could do that. Skyfire grumbled. The seekers think they're so cool....  
Well, we were jets first! Windsheer pointed out. I mean, if we didn't do as well as we did, Cryotek wouldn't have seen need for more!  
Yeah, but if we hadn't done better, he wouldn't have built them in the first place. Skyfire countered.  
Hey! What you guys doing? Slacking off? Bruticus roared, his spindly robot mode starting towards them.  
Sorry, sorry. We'll get back to work... Windsheer sighed, and picked up the heavy crate in front of hi,. Oof! What's in this thing?  
Just be careful. Skyfire warned.  
I -oof- am trying!   
Watch it! Watch it! Bruticus ran forward to try and catch it, but the crate smashed to the ground and broke open.  
Now you've done it! Skyfire grumbled.  
Hey look... Windsheer pushed some of the wreckage aside. There's a stasis pod in here!  
Skyfire rushed over. Your right... but it's a blank!  
What would the boss want with a blank? Bruticus wondered.  
Windsheer shrugged. Forget it. Lets just get this back together, and get it inside.  
  
Cryotek watched the three from a distance and frowned. Lazorbeak cawed as Cryotek put his hand on the cyber-birds head. Those three were getting just a bit too curious for their own good...  
  
The three days passed uneventfully. As Optimus had promised, Koji was with the Autobots as the Shuttle entered Earths atmosphere. Besides himself, the three Car Brothers were with him on the outdoor port to the docking bay.  
They're heading towards the landing point. T-Ai announced.  
Expected landing in 5... 4....  
As the numbers counted downwards, Koji ran up to the view port, and watched in fascination at the huge golden Autobot shuttle that pulled in, its door connecting to the greeting bay with a loud clank. He shivered with anticipation. Koji loved meeting people and making new friends, especially when they were Autobots friends.  
As the shuttle entered the secret, massive underground hanger, Prowl walked over to T-Ai.  
Can you give me the data tracks on the new arrivals? He asked.  
T-Ai nodded, and several faces began scrolling on the screen. Prowls usually narrow eyes went very wide.  
They didn't send them.... Did they?  
Yes Prowl. T-Ai answered.  
Prowl ran towards Optimus. You know Optimus, I really don't think this is a good idea....  
What isn't? Koji asked.  
These guys, with Cryotek around, who knows what would happen and-  
Prowl was interrupted by the door opening. With a bang.  
Hi boys! A distinctly feminine voice yelled. Primes eyes went wide too.  
It can't be...   
A huge robot almost tackled Optimus Prime in a massive bear hug, Ya miss me, hon?  
Nice to see you too Elita. Prime wriggled out of her tight embrace.  
Woah, what's this? Side Burn asked in confusion.   
Hi Prowl. Another soft, sexy voice called as a second waltzed into the room, showing off her beautiful white body. She went straight to Prowl, who and backed himself into a corner. It's been awhile, hasn't it.  
Hi Red Alert. Prowl said turning bright red.  
Red Alert? Side Burn asked. Who? Wha?  
The three other Femmebots entered and stood aside, looking nervous and a little confused. Optimus looked over them. You're our new recruits? He asked.  
Elita moved in front of him. You bet we are! She giggled. Bet you didn't know I had my own command, eh hon?  
Woah, who are these guys? Koji asked.  
I'm Elita 1 and we're team Sentinel! Elita cried, striking a pose that showed off her body fairly well.  
The blue and red members laughed heartily, and joined Elita in a dynamic pose. The other pulled backwards, looking a tad embarrassed.  
Hold on! Senti-wah? Elita who? What's going on Optimus? Side Burn asked in confusion.  
Prime chuckled. I guess this is one part of me you don't know very well yet. He stepped forward and put his arm around Elita. Autobots, I'd like to introduce you to Elita One. Elita smiled gently, flaunting her thin body, shapely legs, and *ahem* large chest panel. The femme was as large as Optimus, and even had a ladder mounted on her back, reminiscent of Optimus's battle mode.  
She's your girlfriend? Koji asked. Elita giggled and Optimus seemed to blush.   
Well, you could say that...  
Yeah, but whose the rest of yer group? X-Brawn asked.  
Elita shook Prime off. This is Aidia. She said pointing at the small red and white femme, who blushed at the mention of her name. She's our medic. We figured you guys would need one. Aidia waved shyly. She's young, but she can handle herself. Chromia added. Aidia looked annoyed.  
And this is Recoil. Elita introduced a soft smiled robot with a light red coloring, and two thin blades coming out of her back. Recoil smiled. She waved.  
And I'm Chromia! A light blue female transformer smiled. Please to meetcha! She said with an irresistibly cute smile.  
Who's she? X-Brawn pointed at where the fourth was glaring down at Prowl.  
Why didn't you ever write? She demanded.  
I didn't have time! We've been fighting Predicons day and night! Prowl protested.  
No we haven't. T-Ais voice interjected.  
Uhh... be quiet! Prowl protested. You see I can explain-  
Red Alerts eyes seem to burn into Prowls spark.   
So... you've been avoiding me, is that it?  
No really I-  
Is there another girl?  
No there isn't I just-  
Then why-  
Because I-  
WHAT'S GOING ON? Side Burn yelled in confusion. Red Alert and Prowl both looked up, and as one they said, Old friends.  
Lovers is more like it. T-Ai grumbled in the background.  
PROWL HAS A GIRLFRIEND? Side Burn cried.   
Well I-  
And you didn't TELL us?  
Elita and her femmes all giggled, except for Red Alert who had restarted talking down Prowl.  
And if you EVER leave me alone like that again I'll-  
X-Brawn sighed. Something tells me it ain't gonna be the easy with them around...  
Who's the kid? Elita bent down to inspect Koji. He's the human you told me about, right?  
Koji blushed. Optimus told you about me?  
Only a little. Elita smiled. I'm pleased to meet you.  
Pleased to meet you too! Kojis hand was engulfed by Elitas giant fist as she shoot it gently.  
Elita stood up. Well Optimus, looks like we're here now.  
Optimus eyes hardened. Yes... I need to talk to you about that.  
Elita asked in confusion. What's wrong?  
Come, I'd like to speak to you, in private.  
Chromia giggled, and Elita shot her a mean look. All right. Elita answered, much to the amusement of Chromia and Recoil. As the two walked off Chromia giggled again.  
What's so funny? Koji asked.  
Chromia and Recoil exchanged amused glances. Aidia hurried over ant knelt down next to the young human. I'll tell you when your older.   
Uhh.... ok. Koji shifted nervously.  
Well, now what? Recoil asked.  
Who's up for a night on the town? Chromia whooped, and transformed into a fancy, fluorescent blue motorcycle.  
Sounds good to me! Recoil transformed into a small red helicopter.  
I think I'm in love... and they haven't turned into any sports cars yet... Side Burn sighed.  
Aidia protested. Shouldn't we ask for permission?  
What for? Recoil rumbled. Come on! Lets roll!  
But the two we're already out the door.  
HEY! Wait for me! Side Burn yelled, transforming and racing desperately after them. X-Brawn chuckled, then after a moments consideration, followed as well.  
Aidia sighed, and Koji laughed.  
I don't see what's so funny. Aidia muttered.  
Hey, you'll get used to them. Koji smiled.  
Aidia giggled.   
Meanwhile, unnoticed by everyone, Red Alert was still chewing out Prowl.  
You didn't write, call, or even leave a note! What was I supposed to think happened to you?  
Listen I can explain-  
You don't need to explain anything! You left me worried sick half a galaxy away!  
But I-  
And another thing...  
  
Listen Elita, this wasn't a good idea.  
What do you mean Prime? Elita asked incredulously. You don't want me here?  
Yes! I mean no, not like that... Prime stumbled over his own words, than sighed. Listen Elita, I'm glad you showed up, but fighting Galvatron and Cryotek is no place for a woman to be.  
Elitas eyes narrowed. So, that's it. You don't think my girls are capable of it?  
Well, no not exactly...  
Elita sighed. Prime, haven't I taught you ANYTHING? I've known you for how long? At least 20 Cybertron years!  
I know Elita, its just- I can't believe the Autobot Elders even sent you!  
Send us? They didn't send us, we asked them to let us come!  
  
Optimus, I know you're worried for our safety, but don't you think we would have known it would be dangerous? Do you think I would have brought my girls here if I didn't think every single one of them was ready for life on the front line?  
  
Elita silenced Optimus with a glare. Prime, we're here, and that's final. We're not leaving.  
Optimus sighed. I never was able to talk sense into you.  
You're lucky I'm madly in love with you, or I would have blown your head off for that.  
I think that's what I love about you. Prime admitted. Elita laughed and threw her arms around him.  
  
You've got a nice system running T-Ai. Aidia commented, looking over the control panels.   
T-Ai smiled.   
Where's the medical equipment? Aidia asked.   
Over in quarter A. T-Ai answered.  
Could I have an inventory listing?  
Of course, just a minute.  
WE'RE HOOOOMMMMEEEE!  
Aidia looked up as three very loose looking Autobots stumbled into Autobot HQ.  
Good grief! Aidia cried rushing over to them as Recoil almost toppled over. What happened to you?  
Chromia (Who was hanging loosely on X-Brawn's shoulder) smiled. Humans have this wonderful drink... they call it Bad Light or something.  
Aidia sighed, and buried her head in her hands. I can't let you go anywhere Chromia...  
Chromia hiccuped and smiled.   
It took Aidia a minute to realize one of the crew was missing. Where's Side Burn? She demanded.  
The Jerk dumped me for a red sports car. Recoil cried, tears streaming down her face. He just left me in the parking lot...  
Why am I not the least bit surprised? T-Ai's voice asked, sounding annoyed.  
X-Brawn (who was the most sober of the three) chuckled. Yeah, little Bro will do that to ya. Don't worry, he'll come crawling back any second now....  
No, I don' think so. T-Ai interjected. He's following a certain sports car...  
X-Brawn asked.  
Recoil sighed and collapsed to the floor.  
You three are grounded. Aidia muttered.  
Yeah right, kid! Chromia teased.  
You know I don't like comments about my age! the youngest femme protested. protested.  
Kid, kid kid! Chromia teased good naturedley. Aidia sighed deeply.  
Red Alert walked in looking ticked. Aidia looked up. Don't tell me you're drunk too!  
Of course not! Red Alert looked infuriated.   
Something tells me Prowl got an earful. X-Brawn muttered.  
Shut up. Red Alert growled. I'm not in a good mood.  
I can tell.  
It took all of Red Alerts will to keep herself from punching X-Brawn, who quickly decided it would be best if he and Chromia got out of there.  
Red Alert huffed, then stomped out of the room.  
  
Five jets streaked out of the abandoned hanger, turned, and split up. Windsheer watched them go and sighed. Why doesn't he send us? Huh?  
I don't think Cryotek likes you two. Bruticus grumbled.  
Your in the same boat as us hound buddy. Skyfire growled.  
Yeah, but I'm USED to it by now. At least I don't go whining about it.  
Shut up.  
Make me!  
WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING? Cryoteks angry voice demanded.  
Bruticus yelped, and reverted to beast mode. S- S- Sorry boss.  
Cryotek glared down at the three. Get back to work. He ordered. We need to have this base running within a few days.  
Y- Y- Yes sir.  
And stop that stuttering!  
S- S- Sorry boss.   
As Cryotek stomped off, Windsheer leaned over to Bruticus. Maybe you should lay off the beast mode, eh?  
Sh- Sh- Shut up.  
Make me!  
Skyfire groaned as the pattern repeated itself.  
  
T-Ai's voice came online, urgently calling for her leader.  
What is it T-Ai?' Optimus asked as both he and Elita came running up.  
We've reports of the Seekers in five different quadrants. T-Ai responded coolly.  
Are they attacking anything? Elita asked.  
  
They're searching... Prime said thoughtfully.  
For what? Elita asked. Our HQ?  
More than likely. Cryoteks always been direct like that. T-Ai have the Spychangers on alert and-  
Belay that order T-Ai! Elita interrupted.  
Prime asked turning to her.  
Optimus, we came here. Let us check them out!  
Optimus glared at her.   
  
No. The Spychangers are better equipped to find out what their doing. This is an informative mission, not an attack. T-Ai, send them-  
No. We're going.  
You are NOT going,   
Yes, we are.  
Listen Elita-  
No, YOU listen! We didn't just come here to stand around and look pretty!  
Optimus glared at her for a minute, then sighed. I'm in charge right now. I know you want to fight, but not yet. We're not sure what the Seekers are capable of .  
But Optimus!  
No buts. T-Ai, send the Spychangers out as I requested.  
All right Optimus. T-Ai's perky face disappeared, and later Autobot HQ rumbled as the Spychangers rolled out.  
Elita glared at Optimus,then turned away, speaking quickly and quietly into the communicator on her arm. Girls, I want you all to meet me outside at once.  
Elita glanced back at Prime to make sure he wasn't paying attention, then she transformed into a massive fire truck, and rolled away quickly.  
  
What's up? Chromia asked.  
We've got a cod blue. Elita answered.  
Everyone remained silent for a minute, before Red Alert finally asked, What's a code blue?  
Elita groaned. Ok, we're going against Primes orders.  
The four other members of her group protested as one.  
We can't do that! Aidia cried.  
I know it sounds bad. Elita said calmly. But Optimus doesn't think we can fight.  
Recoil protested. Why that- Red Alert shut her up before she said anything offensive.  
Elita nodded. That's right, and I want to prove him wrong. I'm sure you'd like to do the same?  
The four other femme bots glanced at each other and nodded. We're in!  
  
Ricochet flew relatively low, receiving some startled gasps from humans below. But Ricochet didn't care. Humans were irrelevant. All that mattered were Autobots.  
Besides, humans were slagging ugly anyway.  
He briefly considered opening fire and slaying many, but that might draw Autobots out. He wasn't prepared for a fight right now, as much as he hated to admit it  
Ricochet looked again over the humans. The temptation to annihilate them was soo strong...  
Slow down! A warning, female voice suddenly breathed life into his com. You are flying too low. Please move to a hire altitude!  
Ricochet shifted his sensors over to the small red helicopter tat was trying to keep up with him. Yeah, right. He grumbled. Lets give this human a little bit of a chase...  
He increased his speed.   
To his amazement the small red helicopter did the same. He didn't think human helicopters could go that fast. Annoyed now, his speed increased again.  
Again the helicopter increased pursuit.  
He growled, going even faster, almost reaching supersonic speeds. The helicopter was right behind him.  
Stop now, before I'm forced to destroy you! The helicopter warned again. I will do whatever is necessary to protect these people, even if it means shooting you down!  
Ricochet growled. He had taken enough. Time to show the human the meaning of fear! He yelled as transformed, the concord being replaced by a massive robot. Time to die human! He whirled, only to find he was no longer facing a helicopter, but a second robot heading straight down his throat.  
Recoils fist met Ramjets face, and with a cry, Ricochet plummeted to the ground, a good five hundred feet below.  
Recoil smiled. This guys too easy. Ok girls, Con on the ground!  
  
Ricochet groaned, and sat up, looking at the small crater he had opened in the ground. He looked around, and found he was in the middle of the residential area of town. He climbed to his feet and looked for his attacker, but couldn't see any sight of her.  
A sudden wail of sirens caught his attention, and whirled to see a fire truck, an ambulance, a police car, and a Motorcycle roaring towards him.  
Uh-oh! Autobots! He hissed, then yelled into the com, I need some back up here!  
The fire truck came forward, and halted right in front of him.  
Optimus Prime. Ricochet growled.  
Close, but not really. Came the answering laugh. Ok girls, TRANSFORM!  
The fire truck leapt into the air as the cockpits split in half, revealing two shapely arms, and Elitas distinct, feminine head.   
Aidia transformation was the ambulance almost standing straight up, as thing legs and arms pulled from the sockets.  
The police car stood on end as the top half folded down to make legs, and arms came out from the side, leaving Red Alert in its place.  
Chromias motorcycle seemed to invert itself as she transformed, leaving a smiling femme bot in its place.  
Recoil landed next o her group, and Elita took a step forward. Your lucks run out! She announced to the confused looking seeker.  
Who- who are you? Ricochet stammered.  
We're team Sentinel! Elita yelled, striking a pose, which three of the other four members followed. Aidia just sighed.  
Ricochet glanced at them. Oh, you're just a bunch of femmes.  
*face fault*  
How dare you! Elita roared, now raging furious.  
Hey, who are the chicks? Ramjet demanded as he and the three remaining seekers landed.  
Elita clenched her fist and turned bright red.  
Who cares? Air Raid demanded. Lets waste em!  
I agree with you, for once. Ramjet confirmed. They will be no match for Deathspire! Seekers, Combine!  
Elita took a step backwards and watched in horror as the four seekers underwent a transformation of immense proportions. Skywarp and Thundercraker extended into arms, each receiving a black hand, while Air Raid and Ricochet turned into legs. Ramjets body compacted, and each of the four seekers attached to the correct place on his body. A massive head rocketed down from the sky, and a golden chest plate attached itself. Deathspire roared a challenge, and stood ready.  
Chromia paled. This was unexpected...  
Deathspire didn't wait. He grabbed a massive gun and fired. The five femmes scattered to avoid the explosion.  
Don't just stand there girls, shoot back! Elita yelled, drawing her own gun. Recoil aimed and fired a single shot. The blast tore through Deathspires chest, and the behemoth stumbled backwards. With another roar, he brought his second gun to bear and fired a massive stream of energy. Recoil was spared by a miracle, in the form of Aidia grabbing her and pulling her out of the way.  
We can't beat him like this! Red Alert protested.   
Elita nodded. Ok girls, lets show em what we've got!  
Deathspire took a shocked step backwards as the five femmes performed an operation very similar to his own. With a whoop, Elita compacted Recoil and Aidia became slender arms; Red Alert and Chromia became legs. The four smaller femmes attached themselves into the sockets, forming a large body. Two black plates came and attached themselves to what was Elitas chest, and a guard covering came over their legs. Finally, from inside Elitas fire truck ladder, a head came up onto the top of the head.  
Meet, Sentinel! The new gestalt yelled as blue light flashed into its eyes, and the transformation was completed.  
Deathspire glared at his new opponent for a minute. It makes little difference what form you take. His heavy voice stated blandly. You are much weaker than I am.  
Sentinel growled. Deathspire chuckled.  
Then, with a roar, charged at her, fueling the full force of his weight into Sentinel. Sentinel cried out and stumbled backwards, just as Optimus Prime and the Three Car Brothers arrived on the scene.  
Side Burn cried. What did I miss?  
Optimus transformed and stood back. They combined? He asked incredulously.  
You're not telling me that's Red Alert up there do you? Prowl cried. What's she doing?  
Taking on Deathspire, looks like. X-Brawn growled. And losing!  
Sentinel glanced at them. Great, now I have an audience. She growled, then scrambled back to her feet.  
Deathspire glared coldly at her, then slammed his fist into her, causing her to cry out again. Deathspire brought his fist down hard, again and again., leaving huge dents in Sentinels armor. Sentinel winced and cried out. Optimus gasped in horror, and prepared to attack.  
Sentinel saw him, then roared, I don't need help!  
Deathspire glared down at her, just in time to see her hug e fist smash into his head. Enraged, Sentinel brought her fist straight into Deathspires gut. Deathspire grunted and flew to the sky, a retreat imminent.  
Oh no you don't! Sentinel roared, drawing her huge gun, aiming, and firing one lone blast with all of Recoils accuracy.   
Deathspire glanced backwards just in time to see the blast. With a cry his electromagnetic connectors shut down, and Deathspire seemed to fly apart into five dazed robots. The Seekers landed on the ground in a heap. Ramjet looked up to see Sentinel glaring down at him. Want another round? Sentinel asked.  
Ramjet glared at her. Seekers, fall back! As one, the four jets leapt into the sky, transformed, and fled.  
Sentinel watched their flee, and smirked That'll teach them to mess with a lady.  
Optimus walked up to her. Good job Sentinel. He congratulated. I must admit., you impressed me.  
Oh, did I? Sentinel got a sweet and irresistibly cute smile on her face. Oh thank you Optimus, I knew you'd trust us and-  
However, there is a little matter of you disobeying direct orders...  
*face fault*  
But I'm sure we can work it out. Optimus continued. You did well. He repeated.  
Sentinel smiled, and slowly, almost unwillingly, the team disengaged from one another.  
We did it! Recoil yelled happily. We rock!  
I think ya all did great! X-Brawn said kindly.   
You think so hon? Chromia put her arms around him.  
Recoil looked at Side Burn seductively. What did you think, blue boy?  
Needs work. Side Burn shrugged.   
Recoil glared at him, then turned her back. Side Burn asked innocently. Aidia sighed, and buried her head in her hands. Elita looked at them and chuckled. Those are my girls!   
Optimus shook his head. Yes they are...  
  
Cryotek glared at the seekers. You failed. He stated.  
  
Not only could you not find the base, but you were beaten by FEMMES?  
Sorry again.  
Cryotek sighed. What am I going to do with you... he turned away. Leave my presence.  
Yes sir. Ramjet bowed, and the five left in a hurry.  
Cryotek growled. If he didn't need those slagging morons.... But he did. He glanced at the blank stasis pod. In there, that's where his future was. And once he completed his plan, he wouldn't need them any more...  
  
Windsheer grinned. They aren't so perfect after all!  
Bruticus just continued watching Cryotek. I still don't understand what's with that pod...  
Don't worry about it. Skyfire answered. I'm sure the boss has it all worked out.  
  
  
All the Autobots had cleared out, and left for home. All but two.  
I think you were great. Prowl took Red Alerts hand and stared into her pretty yellow optics.   
You think so? Red Alert blushed.   
Of course!  
You're sweet. Prowls eyes smiled. But that still won't make up for not keeping in touch!  
*face fault*  
But- but- but-  
Cool it siren head. Red Alert transformed and rolled off.  
Please Red Alert, give me a chance to explain myself! Prowl protested, transforming and following after her. Come on Red Alert, give me a chance, PLEEEAAASEE!!!!  
  
  
  
After note: This is may seem like a stretch, but Sentinel was once Defensor. Originally I had intended only Red Alert and Aidia to be females, but then the idea for an all femme gestalt group hit me, like a brick. I mean, hey! Why not? Its original and creative, isn't it? So, in case you care, Elita = Hotshot, Recoil = Blades, Chromia = Groove, Aidia = First Aid and Red Alert = Streetwise. All with some seriously heavy modifications though. For the most part, its head reworking, trimming them down, and making them more uh... female. Special thanks goes to Spamraider11 for coming up with the name Sentinel, and to Dylan for helping me with Chromia's name.  
Femmes Rule!  
  
NEW STUFF: In probably the biggest change in my reworking of the series, Ratchet is gone. Now instead, I give you Aidia! Ok, so its just Ratchet with a different name. I also made her the youngest of the femmes, something I wanted to do after I had written more (especially after Vector Prime), so there were a couple small changes there.  



End file.
